Paige
by charmedbaby11
Summary: A.U. This is my version of how the sisters would have met Paige if Prue was alive. But, what happens when one goes from loving sister to attempted murder when one tells of a horrible series of events she doesn't believe.... Please R
1. Meet paige

Chapter one: Meet Paige.

Disclaimer- I don't own Shax or the sisters. Just the plot for this story.

_Told in all sisters POV _

_Phoebe_

I was upstairs in the attic looking for an athamae to use. I opened a chest and found a yellow baby blanket with a _P _stitched in the corner. That was weird. Mine was blue, Prue's was pink, and Piper's was white. When I picked it up I had a premonition. _First I saw mom give birth to a baby with Sam and Grams there. Talk about yuck! Then Mom said. "Welcome to the world Paige Grace." "Patty you have to give this baby up. The Elders will take it if you don't." Grams said. She nodded and handed the baby to Sam got up and took his free hand. They orbed out. _

_Next I saw a couple take the baby from Mom. She said. "Mrs. Matthews take care of my daughter." The lady said yes and walked away with the baby. My baby sister! Last I saw a woman, probably Paige, get attacked by a gray demon. As he threw an energy ball, she threw her hands up and orbed out. She orbed in, looked at her hands, just as the demon shimmered out._

As I came out of the premonition, I ran downstairs to tell Prue and Piper. They just stood there shocked.

"Well we have to save her and tell her she needs to come home. We can't just **leave **her out there with her powers. She could get killed," Piper said.

"I agree. She is still our sister. Even if she is our half-baby sister," Prue said.

"Well how will we scry for her? We don't have anything of hers," Piper said.

"Yes we do," I said after a moment, "we have her baby blanket. We know she used it because I got a premonition off it." My sisters nodded and we walked to the attack. I got the yellow baby blanket while they got the map and crystal. I held the crystal over the map and hugged the blanket close. It swung for a minuet then landed. I looked close at the map and saw that it had landedby the South Bay Social Services.

_Paige_

I was walking to work when suddenly a big, gray thing shimmered. It made what looked like a sphere filled with electricity. As he went to throw it, I threw up my handsand yelled. I saw blue and white lights surround me and I closed my eyes. 

When I opened them, a trio of women stood there. I heard them say something and caught myself say it too.

_Evil winds that blow,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell._

The thing exploded in a blaze of fire. The 3 ladies looked at me and smiled.

"Hi! I am Phoebe!" the one with light brown hair and chestnut eyes said. She waved a little. The next one walked forward. She had black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi. My name is Prue," she said and held out her hand. After I shook it she stepped back and the last one stepped forward. She had dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Hello. My name is Piper. I see you have met my annoying older and younger siblings." I smile and hear the other 2 say "HEY" in unison.

"Okay. I have just 1 question. What the heck was that thing?" I asked. The others looked at each other briefly before the youngest stepped up.

"Well that was what we call a demon. Evil creatures that want to kill us. We are good witches. We also think that you may be our sister," she said.

I think my eyes popped out when she said that. I am adopted. They kind of look like me. Hey! What the heck! I'll go with it!

"Ok. Bye." I said and turned to leave. As I did so the oldest one, Prue, I think, grabbed my arm.

"Come home with us. We need to talk. I can also tell you what your powers are," she said and led me to the end of the alley.

Piper 

"You know what her powers are?" I murmured to Prue. She nodded.

"I checked the book before we left. On the second page it said, "The fourth sister shall have the power of orbing and telekinetic orbing. She apparently gets it from the whitelighter in her," she whispered back. I nodded and called for Leo. He orbed in and told us to make a circle. He orbed us home and we all sat down. We began telling Paige about our powers and us. She seemed a little distant though….

Paige 

My god. I can't believe this! I have sisters! This is all so sudden and complicated. I know one thing though: They can never know my secret. I won't let them…

A/N: So there is the first chapter. Please R&R!


	2. Powers?

Powers?

Prue 

After we brought Paige home, we sat down to discuss our powers. Piper had to go all the way up and down the steps to get the book. I opened to the page that had our powers listed and a description.

"The fourth child is the twice blessed one, being the daughter of a witch and a whitelighter. Most of her powers are centered around her whitelighter side. They are orbing, telekinetic-orbing, healing, sensing good and evil, levi-orbing, orb spheres, multi-lingual, and glamoring. She will eventually receive charges. She is your sister first and foremost. So get bonding!" I read aloud.

"Wow, she has a lot of powers," Piper exclaimed. Paige, Phoebe, and I agreed.

"So what are your powers, and how do they work?" Paige asked looking around at us all.

_Paige_

After I asked, they all smiled. Well except Phoebe. She had a pout on her face.

"Well I have phasing, telekinesis, and astral projection." Prue said.

"Astral-pro-what-sis?" I asked.

"Astral projection!" Prue said. Her head dropped to her chest. A ruby red flare appeared beside me and Prue appeared. She smiled and after another flare the real Prue woke up.

"My powers are way cooler! I can freeze and blow up stuff." She said proudly only to receive a pillow telekinetically thrown at her head. I laughed as she threw it back and froze it. She blew it up. I think my eyes were as big as saucers for the second time today.

"My powers are more passive than theirs. I can have premonitions, levitate, and read your emotions. Thus channeling your powers." Phoebe told me.

_Prue_

We spent the rest of the day playing and teaching Paige about her powers. I like her. She seems very fun. I hope we get to know each other better. We will get along good. I can tell.

_Piper_

I had so much fun today with Paige! She is very energetic. Much like Phoebe. She looks like Prue. A lot.

_Phoebe_

I love Paige! She is so much fun! I can't wait to teach her new powers and to have someone look up to me. The only bad part is that Cole isn't in bed tonight. I wonder where he is.

_Paige_

I like my new 'sisters'. They rock! I have sisters to look up on and to teach me things. They lent me a room to spend the night in. All my sisters are all asleep, but I am not so sleepy. All of a sudden a I hear a voice I have dreaded the last 2 years.

"Hello Paige. Ready to play?"


	3. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed 

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. I only own the plot for this story.

Paige shot up at the sound of the voice. There, standing in the middle of the room, stood the demon that had tortured her for the past two years. Cole. He tied her down and covered her mouth with duck tape.

"Now, now Paige. Don't try to alert your new sisters. Yes I know about Prue, Piper, and_ Phoebe_," he said, saying the last word lustfully. As he walked over, he formed a low-voltage energy bolt and thrust it at her. Tears formed in her eyes. But they didn't fall. Cole would not have the pleasure of seeing her cry. One after another he threw them. Time, after time she still didn't cry. Cole was laughing so hard, that he didn't notice that he knocked over a lamp until…. _CRASH_! All was quiet. Then _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _

"I'll be back," he whispered to her unconscious form and shimmered out just as the door opened to reveal…

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were sound asleep. All of a sudden, they heard a crash. They woke up instantly used to late night demonic attacks. They threw off the covers and rushed to Paige's door. When they opened the door, their expression turned to one of shock, and horror. Their baby sister lay there burned and unconscious.

"LLLLLEEEEEOOOOO!" Piper shouted, calling her whitelighter husbands name. Her appeared in blue and white orbs. When he saw his charge, he rushed over to her. He held his hands over her wounds and a bright yellow light healed all her wounds. She sat up with a gasp and started to sob. Her sisters rushed over to comfort her. They silently agreed to get to the bottom of this. Little did they know that this would set in chain a serried of events that would lead to one sisters turning, and another's near death…

_**DUM DUM DUM!**_

A/N: Well here is the much awaited for chapter 3. PLEASE R&R.


	4. He's Not Human

**He's Not Human**

_Phoebe_

"Paigey who the hell did this to you?" I asked my frightened younger sister.

"I-I kn-know who d-did it. But I don't think you'll be-be-believe me," she stuttered.

"Just trust us, and if all else fails, we can cast a truth spell or have Phoebe get a premonition," Piper told Paige soothingly. Paige muttered something but it wasn't heard.

"Sweetie, say it louder please," I asked her. I wonder who it is. Why is she hiding it? We looked at her quizzically as she picked up a pad of paper and a pencil. She wrote something and showed it to Prue. She buried her head in Piper's chest. Prue passed it to me with a triumphant look. I looked at the paper and I was shocked. On the paper it said Cole. I gasped and glared at her. Cole wasn't evil. He was human! How dare she accuse him of that. I started to recite a truth spell under my breath. I had just made it up.

"Let all inhabitants of this house speak what's true,

If they lie, turn them a shade of blue."

"Paige was it really Cole who did it?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes," she said with no hesitation.

"You're lying!" I yelled at her and ran out of the room. I ran straight to my room and cried.

_Paige_

I am shocked! How can she not believe me! I heard her cast a truth spell. That's why she was a light shade of blue. After that little episode, I sent Piper and Prue out of the room. I cast a protection spell on my room. Cole won't be back here. I a going to convince Phoebe that I'm telling the truth if I die doing it! I don't mean that literally. She will see I'm telling the truth, even if I have to cast a spell or force a premonition. Screw personal gain. This is more important.

_Cole_

I know she tried to tell on me. I tried to get back into her room, but she cast a protection spell on it. So, I settled for the next best thing. I went into Phoebe's room and said a spell. The way it works is that it would make her evil. She would also bend her will to my command. I told her to kill Paige. Tomorrow my plan will work.

_Piper_

Yesterday was really weird. So was this morning. Phoebe's been acting really weird. Paige is so quiet. That is very unlike her. Next time I see Cole, I am sooooo vanquishing his sorry ass. Maybe if I summon him, and just concentrate on freezing the demons in the household, I can see if he's a demon. I really believe Paige about this. Ever since when we gave him that potion, he's been acting very weird. Like not showing up and stuff like that. I hope it's just a shapeshifter though. If not, we'll have to vanquish Cole. Simple as that. Well, my sisters should be down soon. That is, if they want breakfast. At 10:30, Prue came down stairs already dressed for work at the 415 magazine. Ten minutes later down comes Paige. Another fifteen and Phoebe came down. She had dark circles under her eyes and she lacked that sparkle in her eyes. I wonder what's wrong….

_Prue_

Phoebe looks really weird. I wonder what's wrong. I called in sick today so that we could figure this out. I also called Piper, Phoebe, and Paige in. I told them we had to tend to a sick Aunt in Washington, and we'd be out the rest of the week.  
"Guys, I took the liberty of calling you all in sick until Monday. We are gonna work this whole thing out. Weather you want to or not. Understood!" I told them all seriously. They all nodded. That went…. Well. Or as well as expected.

_Cole_

Around 6:00pm, I shimmered into the living room invisibly. I worked my magic and told Phoebe what to do. I sat back to watch.

_NORMAL POV_

About half an hour later, Phoebe stood up. Cole's spell telling her to channel Paige's telekinetic orbing and orb crystals around Piper and Prue, leaving Paige out in the open.

"CRYSTALS CIRCLE!" Phoebe suddenly yelled. The crystals orbed down and surrounded Piper and Prue. They yelled and screamed for Phoebe to let them out. But after five minutes of this they knew that this wasn't their Phoebe. Phoebe channeled Prue's telekinesis and threw Paige into a wall.

"You pathetic little half breed. You wimp," she told the young woman while walking up to her. Her voice sounded different. She lifted her up and then she threw her back to the wall. A crack was heard and blood oozed out from Paige's wound. This continued on for a while. Cole came out and threw a fireball at Paige. He took the spell off Phoebe who blinked in surprise. She looked around and her eyes landed on Paige, all battered, bloody, and beaten. They then landed on Cole. He was laughing and throwing energyballs at the unconscious Paige.

"You should have listened to her, Phoebe. She was right. I am evil. The Source Of All Evil to be correct," said Cole to Phoebe, who looked shell-shocked. Cole flamed out. Phoebe took away the crystals and the three sisters ran to where Paige laid. She barley had a pulse and had shallow breaths. They called for Leo he came and healed Paige. He then left to check with the Elders. An unconscious Paige was taken upstairs and laid on a magically enlarged bed. The order went like this: Prue, Paige, Piper, and then Phoebe. This way when Paige woke up, until they explained the spell, Paige wouldn't be near Phoebe. But Phoebe would still be comforted.

The next morning, when Paige awoke, she tried to get off the bed, remembering the stuff that had happened the night before. As she tried, an arm wound itself tighter around her waist. When she found the owner of the hand, it belonged to Prue. The two got up and Prue moved Piper and Phoebe closer together. Paige orbed them to Prue's. All of a sudden, Paige burst into tears. Prue held her while she sobbed. Rocking her back and forth whispering soothing words into her ear. After what seemed like hours later, the duo heard sobbing coming from the next room. It was most likely Phoebe crying. Crying over the fact that her boyfriend is evil and that she nearly killed her only baby sister. The entire family would have to have a serious talk that afternoon.

_**A/N: Here is the much awaited for chapter 4. Please check out my other stories and R&R.**_


	5. Talks and Shocks

_**TALKS AND SHOCKS**_

Awhile later, Phoebe and Paige had calmed down. The four sisters made their way downstairs. Paige and Phoebe refused to make eye contact. Piper called them in sick and made a breakfast. They ate silently. Prue decided to break the silence.

"Today, we are having a family meeting. So, finish breakfast," she told them. They silently ate their eggs and bacon. When they finished, they went into the living room. Piper and Phoebe sat on one couch, while Prue and Paige sat on the other. Piper decided to start.

"Now Paige, Phoebe didn't mean to hurt you, she was possessed. But, that still doesn't excuse what she did," she told them. She and Prue picked Phoebe up, and put her beside Paige. Prue made them sit there. Eventually, Phoebe turned to Paige. She almost got sick when she saw the scared look in her baby sister's eyes. She hugged her tight, and whispered apologies in her ear. Paige tensed up, but soon calmed down and hugged her back. The oldest two smiled and joined in the hug. They saw a bright light shine over them.

"The Power Of Four!" they murmured.

The next week, the four sisters went out to P4. Piper had changed it last week when they found out who Paige was. Prue was dancing with Andy, her whitelighter fiancé. Piper dancing with her whitelighter husband, Leo. Phoebe started dancing with a cute guy, she had just met. Paige was dancing with a witchlighter that Leo had introduced her to. All 4 were having a great time but had something on their minds. For some it was good, for others maybe. They sat down in their booth. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were gathering up their courage to tell their significant others.

"I'm pregnant!" they all shouted at once. The men looked very shocked.

"What!" shouted all the men. Well Andy, Leo, and Jake. Phoebe's date had gone off.

"I'm pregnant." They repeated in unison. The men looked like they were going to faint. Suddenly, Paige, Jake, Andy, and Leo looked up. Piper froze the room. The people with whitelighter blood orbed out. Piper unfroze the crowd. They continued on like nothing had happened. The 3 remaining sisters got into the car, and drove home. Around 3 hours later, the four orbed back in. They had some news. These children will finally destroy all evil. They will fight in the final battle. The Elders have assigned special whitelighters for each set of twins. This will go into effect as soon as they are born. Until then, they should keep off their feet.

A/N: _I am sooooo sorry about the wait and the length. Ok. I have a_ **_MAJOR_ **_question. How many babies do you want each to have. I think at least twins. Maybe triplets. Let me know. TTYL!_


	6. Twins and Cole

Twins!

It was two months later, and the girls were four months pregnant. They were going to find out the genders of the babies! Phoebe was sad. She had no one to share the joy with. Her baby's daddy was evil. On the bright side, she and Paige were getting along great! They had sorted everything out. Because they were all four pregnant, they had decided to not go after Cole. It would be dangerous if they did. The sisters were going to see a magical doctor. This doctor was Dr. Michael James. He had the powers of premonitions and empathy. Prue walked in first. She lay on the table and pulled up her shirt to expose her belly, which was slightly large.

"Okay Prue, how far along are you?" he asked her as he placed the cold jelly on her stomach. She shivered.

"Four months," she answered. He nodded. He moved the Doppler around. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Would you like to know the genders?" he asked. Prue nodded.

"You are having two healthy girls!" he told her. Prue smiled then looked shocked.

"Did you say 'girls'? As in more than one?" she asked. He nodded.

"Congratulations, you are having twins!" he told her. The more Prue warmed up to the idea, the more excited she got. She thanked the doctor, pulled her shirt down, and walked out to the room. Piper came in next. She went through the same things Prue did.

"Would you like to know the genders?" he once again asked.

"Yes please," she told him. He moved the Doppler around a little and smiled.

"You are having two healthy twin boys!" he told her. She looked shocked at this then smiled and thanked Dr. James. Phoebe walked in nervously. She lay down on the cold table and the doctor repeated what he had down to her older sisters. Dr. James told her she was having two boys. She felt scared. Boys meant that they were more likely to turn evil.

"Maybe I should talk to Paige about binding their powers," she murmured. She walked out of the waiting room. She plastered a fake smile on her face as Paige nervously walked in the doctor's office. She lay on the table with her eyes closed as Dr. James put the cold jell on her stomach. He guessed that she wanted to know the gender of her babies. He smiled

"Congratulations, Mrs. Williams! You are having two girls," he told her. She smiled and closed her eyes. She thanked the doctor and walked out to the waiting room where her sisters were. They walked out to the car together. They shyly told each other the news. Then they started squealing. They rode home smiling and laughing. They told each other the plans and were deciding on names. Jake, Andy, and Leo had gotten called away. Piper was at the club and Prue at 415 magazine. Paige, who was still somewhat afraid of Phoebe, was asleep in her room. After thinking about it for awhile, she sighed and walked into her half-sister's room. Paige was fast asleep on her bed. Phoebe walked into the room and sat carefully down on her bed. She shook her shoulder. Paige woke up with a start and orbed out to the other side of the room and hid her face in her hands. Phoebe rushed over to her when she started crying. She pulled her sister into a hug and rocked her back and forth. When she calmed down, she fell back asleep. Phoebe channeled her orbing and orbed them both into her own room, and onto the bed. She held the young witchlighter in her arms, and fell asleep beside her. This is how Piper and Prue found them when they walked upstairs. They smiled at the sight. Prue snuck out and got a camera. She came back in and took a picture. The two oldest sisters leaned against each other and walked downstairs.

"That was so sweet!" gushed Piper to her older sister. Prue nodded her head. They turned on a movie.

Two hours later, Paige awoke warped in a warm pair of strong female arms. _Piper, _she thought automatically. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Phoebe smiling and holding her close. She tensed up, and started to cry softly. Phoebe was lightly sleeping and felt the change with her empathy. Even in her sleep it still worked. She woke up and her smile turned to a frown. Paige took this as a sign that she didn't want to see her, and attempted to orb out. Phoebe saw what she was doing, and jumped her orb. They ended up on the Golden Gate Bridge wrapped in the comforter. Paige tried to scoot away from her, but Phoebe held her tight.

"What's the matter Paige?" questioned Paige's youngest older sister. Paige quietly looked down. The young witchlighter shrugged. Phoebe put her index finger underneath her only younger sister's chin and tilted her head up so that they were looking each other straight in the eyes.

"Paige, what's wrong honey? If we ever want to get along, we need to talk about this," she stated firmly. Paige nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Even though I know you were under a spell, the anger towards me was already there. Just like when a Power Broker controlled me, the anger and distrust was already there. No demon can actually put hate there," she relayed her feelings to Phoebe. She had tears sprouting in her eyes. Phoebe pulled her into a hug.

"I know. You were right about Cole. I should have listened. It was wrong of me. I love you so much, and couldn't bear to loose you. Please, you have got to believe me!" she desperately cried. Paige nodded and smiled. The two hugged. They watched the sunset together. They orbed back to the Manor. Piper and Prue looked relieved to find them, but glad to see that they had worked out their problems. They ordered pizza and watched a movie. They were about half way through when Cole flamed in. Paige grabbed her sister's hands and orbed them behind the couch. Piper exploded him. All of a sudden, a blue force field appeared around Prue. A gray force field appeared around Piper. A red force field appeared around Phoebe. Finally a green force field appeared around Paige. Cole tried for five minutes to get through, but he couldn't. After he left, the force fields fell.

"LEOOO! JAAAKE! ANDYYY!" yelled Paige. The three husbands orbed down beside their wife and fiancée (Jake proposed to Paige after he found out she was pregnant). They quickly explained what had happened, and the men orbed off to see the Elders. But not after sending the girls shopping. They knew that Cole would not attack in broad daylight in a crowded place. At least they hoped he wouldn't.

A/N: Well here is the long awaited chapter. Please review this!


	7. Welcome To The World

**Welcome To The World!**

A/N: I don't own Charmed. But, I own the children and Jake. This is four months later.

The sisters were all eight months pregnant. Phoebe and Paige were getting along great! Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue couldn't be happier, although, they always complained that they fat and hungry. They were going in for check-ups at the same time at this particular moment. All of a sudden, at the same time, the girls felt a trickle of fluid. They turned to the doctor.

"I think my water broke," they said in unison. They doctor's eyes widened. They set them up on the monitors and everything.

About two hours, 4 doctors, and millions of pushes later, four loud cries filled the room. 'It's a girl!' and 'It's a boy!' filled the room. The same thing happened again about 2 minutes later. Loud cries filled the delivery room. The doctor cleaned the babies off, and handed them to their mothers. The Elders had already called up Andy, Leo, and Jake. Cole, of course, was in the underworld. The doctor then asked for names. Prue went first. She had two girls. One in pink and one in purple.

"The one in pink is Phaedra Marie Halliwell. The one in purple is Pamela Jane Halliwell," announced the tired mother. The doctor put the names down. He turned to Piper, who had two boys. One was in blue and the other in green.

"The one in blue is Peter Christian Halliwell. The one in green is Parker Christopher Halliwell," she told him quietly. The doctor nodded. He turned to Phoebe, who also had two boys. One in orange and one in yellow.

"The one in orange is Preston Benjamin Halliwell. The one in yellow is Potter Ryan Halliwell," Phoebe said with obvious joy in her voice. The doctor smiled and turned to Paige who had two girls. One in white and the other in gray.

"The one in white is Peyton Victoria Halliwell. The one in gray is Purity Anne Halliwell," Paige announced proudly. The doctor wrote that down, and left. The boys orbed in. They cooed at their babies. Even Phoebe's boys! Cole wasn't going to hurt her babies, even if she had to die trying.

Two days later, the Halliwell's and their children were at home. The babies had already demonstrated three powers each. Prue's children orbed, produced a blue force field, and used hydrokinesis. Piper's boys had orbed, produced a gray force field, and used areokinesis. Phoebe's twins had shimmered, produced a red force field, and used pyrokinesis. Paige's girls had orbed, produced a green force field, and used geokinesis. Right now, though, they were asleep. The sister's were all sitting in the living room, watching a movie, almost asleep. Prue was on one couch with Piper up against her shoulder. Phoebe and Paige were on the love seat. Both were asleep, with Paige's head on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe had her arms around Paige. Prue smiled and took a picture of them. Then, she settled back down with Piper. They were nearly asleep, when the sounds of flaming and shimmering were heard. Piper and Prue jerked awake. They scrambled over to Paige and Phoebe, shaking them awake. They woke up with a start, at first not seeing Cole and the demons. When they did, they scrambled over to Piper and Prue. Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands, Piper grabbed Prue's, and Paige orbed them upstairs to the baby's room. The babies looked up at them.

"Children! Danger!" yelled Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige called to the babies. A force field appeared around them. Cole appeared, and walked over to the crib with a red force field. He smiled evilly at Phoebe, and reached down to touch them. What a bad move!!! The shield shocked him. He turned to the sisters, looking like he had just noticed Paige.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I thought you were dead," he manically laughed. Prue got this look of ferocity on her face, and whipped out her arm. Cole went flying into the wall. He got right back up, and laughed.

"What, don't like me insulting your baby sister?" he asked in a taunting voice. This time, it was Piper who got mad. She threw her hands up, and blew up Cole. They had just enough time to get to their children. They walked right through the shields, and grabbed them up into their arms. They walked closer together until they were touching. Paige orbed them out, reappearing in an abandoned warehouse. They set the children down in playpens that Paige had orbed over. They cast protection spells, and things that wouldn't let anyone near the children. They orbed back into the manor. They were met with 4 darklighters.

"Fire!" yelled Cole. They darklighters shot their arrows at the Charmed Ones. Two arrows hit Paige in the abdomen. She cried out in pain. The other two hit the wall. All of a sudden, Phoebe's eyes began to glow orange, as a darklighter burst into flames. She raised her hand to see them sparkle with electricity. Another blew up, as Piper shot beams from her eyes. Yet another blew up from Prue, who just flexed her hand, but didn't use her telekinesis. Phoebe put her hand up, palm facing the last darklighter, and a flow electricity shot at him. He blew up. Cole looked speechless at them, before flaming out. Paige collapsed against Piper. They suddenly remembered that she had gotten shot. Piper restrained her, while Prue used her telekinesis to push the arrows out. Paige cried out in pain. Leo, Andy, and Jake were with the babies. Phoebe looked to the ceiling.

"Now would be a good time to send those whitelighters!" she yelled. About five seconds later, four clouds of orbs appeared. Two females, and two males appeared. A male and female kneeled by Phoebe, and a golden light surrounded her. It took about two minutes, but Paige shot up. She looked wildly around and get out a breath of relief at the sight on no Cole. Then, she noticed their 'house guests'. She looked quizzically at Prue, who shrugged.

"Leo! Jake! Andy! It's ok to bring the children back!" yelled Piper. The men orbed back in with the children. They looked shocked at the four whitelighters for a minute before smiling. They turned to the Charmed Ones.

"I see you have met their whitelighters?" asked Andy. The whitelighters started to introduce themselves. It went male then female.

"I am Alex Martin. I am Pamela and Phaedra's whielighter," he introduced.

"I am Becka Johnson. My charges are Peter and Parker," she told them.

"My name is Ethan Macintosh, and I am Peyton and Purity's whitelighter," he said. There was only one whitelighter's left. By now, the Charmed Ones were standing up.

"My name is Faith Baxter, and I am Preston and Potter's whitelighter," she announced.The four whitelighters were wearing jeans and t-shirts. They seemed to get along with the babies. The day was perfect, except for the fact that Cole was still out there…

_**A/N: I have a question: Do you want me to continue, or stop and do a sequal?**_


	8. Authors note sequel

The sequal will be called Life with The Saviors Part One


End file.
